


Reluctance

by tofupanda



Series: Of Vices and Humdrums [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofupanda/pseuds/tofupanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has to give in once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctance

Light. There was light everywhere. Why was there light? Why was it so goddamn bright? She could literally feel it piercing past her lids and frying her eyes into little balls of nothing. 

_Move_ , she told herself. _Do something._

But her body stayed immobile, her dead legs tangled under the sheet in such an awkward position, she knew they was going to cramp soon. She had barely cracked a single lid when a throaty croak that resembled a groan escaped her mouth and she immediately shut them back up.

_Someone Avada me now._

She lay still for a few quiet seconds before one of her arms lifted itself onto her nightstand, searching for the magical stick that was going to save her day.

Her brows furrowed as her fingers scrambled across the desktop, passing everything she did not need and nothing she wanted. She let out a cry of frustration and forced herself into a sitting position, quickly regretting her decision the moment her vision started to spin and the aches shot straight through her head like missiles.

"Merlin's saggy balls, Granger. You look like fucking hell."

God. Why was he still here. She wished she could shut that hideous (but talented, _oh_ , so talented) mouth of his, but all she did was move her arm sloppily, passing each drawer with waning patience.

Where in the world was it?

"Your hair looks like it's about to eat your face alive."

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

His deep chuckle rang through her room and she wanted to wipe that smug look off of his ugly (who was she kidding, he looked like Adonis) face more than anything. He sauntered, _fucking sauntered_ , over to her bed with an overly bright visage and twirled something through his fingers.

"Looking for this?" he asked innocently, conveniently moving it out of her reach when she shift to grab it, "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Give me my wand, Malfoy," she growled at him, ignoring her pounding head that threatened to split open. She made one move too quickly and her head fell back into the palms of her hands as her throat let out an unpleasant moan.

"Whoa, there." He caught her just in time before she slid back onto her headboard, her blazing forehead laid at the crook of his neck as he summoned a Dreamless Draught.

She mumbled something along the lines of "I can handle myself," but didn't stop him when he pressed the cup against her lips, tilting her head a bit to pour the rest of the contents into her mouth.

"Clearly."

He rolled his eyes at her childish protest and set the cup down by the desk before he laid her head down on her pillow (which he may or may not have fluffed with a wandless charm) and tucked her in. He stared at her with a conflicted look on his face, before he finally decided to give in and slid underneath the covers, pulling her hot (and he meant hot as in bloody burning) body against his, one hand laid at his side, the other absentmindedly playing with her unruly curls.

"Why?" she yawned into his chest. Her lids began to droop as the potion started to take its effect and he could tell she was trying her hardest to stay awake. Met with silence, she started to nod off and soon enough, her gentle snores filled the room.

"You're doing a pretty shitty job taking care of yourself," he confessed to her sleeping form, after a moment of silence had gone by. "So someone has to."

She unconsciously moved closer to him, as if objecting to his answer, and his lips curved into something that resembled a smile (resembled, because while Malfoys may smirk and grin, they do not smile) before he, too, fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 632


End file.
